mkw_hack_pack_wrbktfandomcom-20200213-history
Current MKW Hack Pack v1 World Records
This page is dedicated to WRs for the v1 of the MKW Hack Pack. Some tracks are Boost, have an exclusive update or can have more or less than 3 laps; if one of these tracks was also in the Beta, the WR/BKT with 3 laps, no Boost or original features can be added only in the Beta page. Some tracks have updated that are exclusive for this pack: they can have a massive visual overhaul or they can have just a small KCL change or less/more laps. In any case, only the BKT for that version will be accepted, in order to avoid confusion. To recognise edited tracks, follow this legend: * 1/2/4/etc L=More or less than 3 laps * Boost=The KCL has been edited to make the track a giant boost pad * !=It can be seizure inducing or it's playable only in Time Trials * U=It has an update which is a MKW Hack Pack exclusive, so it's available only in this pack. --Dance4life628 All Current World Records Thwomp Cup Boost - Thwomp Factory v2.2 (1.5x) --:--.--- ??? Thwomp Desert RC2 --:--.--- ??? Thwomp Loop v1.0 1:19.863 J.Bishop GBA Bowser Castle 3: Mario Kart 8 Edition v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Classic Sonic Cup Boost - Strobenz Desert (2L) (1.5x) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Athletic Raceway RC1 (1.5x) --:--.--- ??? Boost - GCN Luigi Circuit (Torran) RC2 (5L) (1.5x) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Darkness Temple v1.1 (2L) (1.5x) --:--.--- ??? Modern Sonic Cup Boost - Delfino Village v1.0 (1.5x) --:--.--- ??? Boost - N64 Choco Mountain (Yoshidude4 & FunkyDude15) v1.0 (1.5x) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Factory Course Beta (1.5x) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Luna City v1.3 (1.5x) --:--.--- ??? Sonic Monitor Cup Boost - Moonlight Downtown Beta (1.5x) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Moonlight Way v1.1 (1.5x) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Nightmare To Dream World v4.2 (2L) (!) (U) (1.5x) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Putt Putt Raceway v1.1 (1.5x) --:--.--- ??? Speed Shoe Monitor Cup Boost - Rapid Street v3.0 (1.5x) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Rockside River v2.0 (8L) (1.5x) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Rooster Island v1.0 (1.5x) Glitch --:--.--- ??? No Glitch --:--.--- ??? Boost - SADX Twinkle Circuit v2.0 (1.5x) --:--.--- ??? Knuckles Monitor Cup Boost - Sunset Raceway v3.0 (1.5x) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Wetland Woods v1.0 (1.5x) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Kinoko Cave RC2 (1.5x) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Raceway District Test 2 (1.5x) --:--.--- ??? Yoshi Cup Yoshi Jungle v1.1 (U) 2:03.181 Minko LP Yoshi Lagoon RC2 2:59.766 M Kyon GCN Yoshi Circuit Winter Edition RC1 --:--.--- ??? GCN Yoshi Circuit Terracotta Edition v1.0 1:55.837 7K みーさん Ice Flower Cup Winter Paradise v1.2beta --:--.--- ??? Boost - Ice Cave (2L) (1.5x) --:--.--- ??? Glacial Peak v3.2 1:28.417 Jiyuu MK Glacial Bay RC3 3:15.724 KytlG Super Leaf Cup Autumn Leavesway v1.0 1:11.354 life Autumn Raceway v1.beta1 Glitch 00:22.894 BananMK No Glitch 1:09.806 wainwai Toxic Forest v1.0 (2L) --:--.--- ??? Lost Island v1.0 (2L) (U) 2:13.585 prnwii Retro Coin Cup 3DS Bowser's Castle (Ethanmark7199) RC2 (U) --:--.--- ??? 3DS Neo Bowser City (George35000vr & Atlas) v0.4beta (!) Kart 2:20.838 Rυκα* Bike --:--.--- ??? 3DS Toad Circuit (SKMarioMan) v1.0 1:25.562 KytlG 3DS Wuhu Loop (Rukasudo90) v1.beta.4 (1L) 1.21.867 wainwai Retro Feather Cup SNES Vanilla Lake 2 (NiAlBlack) Beta --:--.--- ??? DS Dokan Course (Turbo Yoshi) RC2 --:--.--- ??? DS Tick Tock Clock Neo Edition Beta (5L) --:--.--- ??? DS Luigi's Cookie Pinball Beta No Glitch and No Shortcut 2:05.657 MKWSpear Glitch 1:39.708 ninbuzz1 Retro Moon Cup GBA Cheese Land (ChaosShadow23) v2.0 2:14.131 rusoX GBA Lakeside Park (ChaosShadow23) v2.0 --:--.--- ??? GBA Riverside Park (ChaosShadow23) v2.0 2:05.576 KytlG GBA Sunset Wilds (ChaosShadow23) v1.0 1:51.349 Myth Retro Exclamation Block Cup GCN Dino Dino Jungle (MRbuttCHINSx11T7) RC1 (U) No Glitch, with Shortcut --:--.--- ??? No Glitch --:--.--- ??? Glitch --:--.--- ??? GBA Yoshi Desert (Ethanmark7199) RC1 Glitch 1:00.161 BananaMK No Glitch --:--.--- ??? SNES Bowser Castle 3 (Rukasudo90 & WhiteMEX) Beta (U) --:--.--- ??? SNES Donut Plains 3 (Yoshidude4) v1.0 1:33.546 rusoX Penguin Cup Candy Mountains v1.0 1:44.670 Myth Bayside Boulevard v1.0 1:51.259 KytlG Celestial Ruins v1.0 2:20.620 ps kaao Cyberstate v1.2 (2L) --:--.--- ??? Paper Peach Cup Cookie Village v1.0 1:43.616 rusoX Daisy Gardens v1.2.1 (2L) 2:47.498 zVenime Disco Fever v3.1 (!) Glitch 2:14.952 Alex119098 No Glitch 2:26.065 life Powerpuff Funpark v1.0 2:51.658 bow.echo lp P-Wing Cup Concord China Town v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Concord Frozen Town v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Concord Town (NinYoda1 Edition) v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Wolf Castlegrounds v1.0 2:42.568 OrangeMK Raccoon Mario Cup Skyline Avenue v1.0 2:32.879 5's 4life Windmill Village v3.0 1:50.024 Shawn Berry Space City v1.0 (2L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Royal Castleway v1b (1L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Boo Mushroom Cup Horror Mansion v2.3 (2L) (!) 2:20.905 AKIZA mk Luigi's Ghost Castle v1.1 (2L) --:--.--- ??? Ghostly Mansion v1.0 (U) 2:05.730 Jiyuu MK King Boo's Area RC1 Glitch 1:57.639 Jiyuu MK No Glitch 2:06.693 ★Royaム★ Fire Ball Cup Volcanic Wasteland RC3 (2L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Volcano Bay RC2 (U) 1:56.661 Jiyuu MK Volcano Canyon Beta 2:26.077 mkwJohnny Volcano Island v1.0 (U) 2:03.604 Jiyuu MK Master Sword Cup Zelda WW Outset Island v1.0 (U) 2:18.334 4vex Castle Island v2 RC3 (2x) --:--.--- ??? Castle Raceway RC2 2:54.890 ★Royaム★ Incendia Castle Texture v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Mini Mushroom Cup 8-Bit Road Beta (8L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Compact Highway v2.3 (5L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Downtown Underground RC1 (5L) --:--.--- ??? Mushroom Fort RC1 (5L) --:--.--- ??? Ban Cup Darky Cliff RC1 (1L) 1:19.905 WWTEpicFail Nightmare RC2 (2L) --:--.--- ??? Mushroom Peaks Texture v1.0 (2L) (!) --:--.--- ??? Magnetic City RC2 (1L) (U) Glitch 1.56.619 (Glitch) Li x No Glitch 1:59.915 (No Glitch) kapurin mkw Blue Pipe Cup Alpha Boost Road v1b (U) --:--.--- ??? Blue Sky Beach Beta 2+ 1:57.685 KytlG SM64 Cool Cool Mountain Slide v1.2 (1L) 00:50.179 bow.echo lp Eclipse Cove Alpha --:--.--- ??? Green Pipe Cup Green Hill Zone 2 v1.1 (2L) (2x) --:--.--- ??? Herbae Field RC1 Glitch 00:55.786 SDL Hula No Glitch --:--.--- ??? Hillside Circuit v1.1 1:54.666 kenny Rural Raceway v1.0 2:28.696 KytlG Red Pipe Cup Bowser's Lair v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Concrete Road v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Sunshine Road v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Nostalgic Bowser's Castle v2.1a --:--.--- ??? Yellow Pipe Cup Canary Bay v1.0 (U) --:--.--- ??? Canyon Pass v0.1b (2L) --:--.--- ??? Canyon Run Beta 2 (2L) --:--.--- ??? Desert Raceway v2.0 1:49.833 AKIZA mk Red Toad Cup Fire Cave v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Fire Palace v1.1 1:18.210 Shawn Berry Hell Pyramid v1.0 2:30.782 kenny Item Fireland v1.1 2:05.988 mkwJohnny Triforce Cup Cannon City 2 v1.1b 2:50.633 Nin Epix Wheel Rock v1.0 (U) 2:18.504 Myth Rocky Hillside v1.0 (2x) --:--.--- ??? River of Dreams v1.3.4 (1L) Kart 2:13.817 Myth Bike 2:00.434 Myth Item Box Cup Rosalina's Starlight Coaster v1.0 (2L) 2:25.390 fbrgls77 Gate of Dreams v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Rainbow Slide v1.0 (U) --:--.--- ??? Fireworks Race v1.1 --:--.--- ??? Goonie Cup Crazy Road v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Mrs Flynn's Desert Oasis Beta 2 (2x) --:--.--- ??? Poison Lagoon v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Top City v1.1 (6L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Blue Toad Cup Narshe Circuit v2.0 (5L) --:--.--- ??? Toad Town RC4 (2x) --:--.--- ??? Sunset Island v2.0 2:54.865 KytlG Seaside Drome v1.0 2:31.717 Alex119098 Red Shy Guy Cup Lava Castle Road v2.1 (1L) 1:37.274 Walnut Ishkabibble Lava Holes Beta 2.1 2:02.712 KytlG Ibuki Bowser Valley v1.0 (U) --:--.--- ??? Jungle Ruins RC1 (U) --:--.--- ??? Yellow Shy Guy Cup Nitro Desert v1.0 (U) 1:05.911 Li x Night Desert RC1.3 (2L) --:--.--- ??? Sunset Rocks v2.1 (U) -:--.--- ??? Sphynx Road RC1 2:19.537 prnwii Green Shy Guy Cup Weegee Race v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Water Wood v1.0 2:27.467 WWTEpicFail Underground Mine v1.0 (U) 1:59.981 KytlG Toby's Road RC1 --:--.--- ??? Spiny Egg Cup Vulcan Mine v2.0 --:--.--- ??? Snore Circuit v1.0 --:--.--- ??? SMS Sirena Beach v1.0 (5L) --:--.--- ??? Shining Town v1.2.5 1:00.884 OrangeMK Green Yoshi Egg Cup ExciteBike Arena: MKW Inspiration RC1 (2x) --:--.--- ??? Ruin Factory v2.0 --:--.--- ??? River Bridge Beta Glitch 1:56.067 SamFMK No Glitch 2:10.228 Shawn Berry Rempart Road RC1 (2x) --:--.--- ??? Blue Yoshi Egg Cup Refresh Road v1.0 (1L) --:--.--- ??? Ocean Circuit v1.3 1:37.490 KytlG Ocean Circuit Defi CT Edition v1.0 1:39.479 ★Royaム★ Paradiz Kanyon v1.0 (2x) --:--.--- ??? Pink Yoshi Egg Cup N64 Rainbow Road MK8 Inspiration v1.0 (1L) (U) 1:16.829 KytlG Paradoxic Worldway RC4 (1L) (2x) -:--.--- ??? Pipeline Skyway v2.0 (2L) --:--.--- ??? Delfino Town v1.0 (2x) --:--.--- ??? 2D Yoshi Egg Cup Night Mountain v2.0 (2L) (U) (2x) --:--.--- ??? DK Jungle Tour 2 RC1.1 (U) Kart 2:32.138 CloudMKW Bike --:--.--- ??? Crossingville v1.0 2:22.193 KytlG Nocturne Circuit RC1 (2x) --:--.--- ??? Yellow Yoshi Egg Cup Spike Desert v1.0 2:06.759 viper★ ~ Big World Way v1.0 (1L) --:--.--- ??? Blackrose Castle v1.0 2:37.958 rusoX Nebula Lava Factory v1.0 2:12.401 wainwai Yellow Toad Cup Digitally Enhanced v2.0 (7L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Delfino Dock v1.0 --:--.--- ??? Royal Canyon v1.0 (2L) (2x) --:--.--- ??? Dash Cannon Woods RC3.5 --:--.--- ??? Yoshi Flower Cup Purple Route RC1b (2L) --:--.--- ??? Delfino Beach RC2 --:--.--- ??? Lost Fortress v2.1 2:47.280 5's 4life Alpine Skyway v1.0 (2L) 2:23.751 xCrushah Bill Blaster Cup Jungle Cliff RC1 2:35.767 Rufus rinsan Color Course v2.0 (2L) --:--.--- ??? LEGO Racers Imperial Grand Prix Beta 1+ (U) --:--.--- ??? Traffic Lights v1.0 Glitch 1:33.339 EstaloyMK No Glitch 1:52.442 BananaMK Ring Cup Wong Speed v1.0 (5L) --:--.--- ??? The Chamber RC1 (1L) (2x) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Resistance to Fate Beta (!) (5L) (1.5x) -:--.--- ??? Festival Track v1.0 (5L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Tanooki Cup Cold Circuit v1.1 --:--.--- ??? Nivurbia v1.1 1:51.079 AKIZA mk Alpine Peak Beta --:--.--- ??? Garden Path v1.0 00:59.987 PurpleX Huili Cup Area 28 Preview (1L) (!) 2:47.456 ★Inspire♪'s Mario Kart Channel Undiscovered Offlimit v1.0 (1L) (!) Kart 1:59.027 Wariofanfanfan Bike 1:52.979 kapurin mkw Water Rock World v1.2 (1L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Kinoko Valley 2014 v4.0 --:--.--- ??? Category:Important Pages